Bomberman Chaos and Control
by monkeymaster
Summary: The first in a series of interconnected Bomberman stories sees the return of longtime nemesis Brainbomber!
1. Chapter 1

BOMERMAN: Chaos and Control

Foreword: Bomberman, and all registered trademarks are owned by Vatical and Hudson. Bomberman's full name (Shiro Yogeki) is owned by Sora G Silverwind, princess of pandemonium. I own Marla, Jack and Lannis. All copyright infringement is intended. Why wouldn't it be?

Chapter one

An ending and a beginning

The man sat on the throne, watching the destruction that surrounded him. His hands were withered and skeletal, but his eyes were a glowing red, that gave the impression of two inferno's burning in his eye sockets. He had once been powerful. He had once controlled all he saw before him. But now, he had been beaten, brought low by his hated enemy Bomberman, and that worthless pile of scrap known as Max. He was Brainbomber, leader of the four bombers, but his empire lay in ruins. His glorious generals were all dead. His army was gone. And his grand project had been brought to a very final, very explosive end by Bomberman. This was why he had chosen this option. If his newest idea worked, he would have the power to crush Bomberman underfoot. If not, he would at last be freed from this worthless shell. His body had been nearly destroyed by Bomberman, and as a result was weak and pitiful. But if he could change that, he would be a master of the world again. He activated the energy conduction chamber, and set the ship to auto destruct.

Slowly and methodically, he staggered into the chamber, as the system counted down to the explosion. Five seconds. Four seconds. Three seconds. Two. One. The explosion was deafening, as the chamber collected the energy released by it. Brainbomber instantly felt the energy change him. His body was no longer a skeletal shell. He felt power. The powers of the stars themselves were his. Now all that remained was to rebuild his empire. And once that was done, he would crush Bomberman underfoot.

On the nearby planet of Bomber Star, the famous hero Shiro Yogeki, better known as Bomberman, is taking a rare moment to relax and enjoy some peace and quite. At least he would be, if it weren't for his sidekick Pommy.

"Feed Pommy damn it! Pommy hasn't had any food in nearly an hour!" Pommy yelled out. Bomberman placed his head in his hands, attempting in vain to fight of the migraine that Pommy was bringing on.

"Pommy, I fed you only thirty minutes ago! Go do something else, that doesn't involve devouring all my food!" Bomberman said.

"Fine. Pommy will go starve in a corner!" Pommy said, before walking off in a huff. A shrill beeping filled the room, and Bomberman reached over to a red button and pressed it, causing a flat screen monitor to rise up from the floor. On it was the image of Rukifellth Kourichi, and his fellow space pirate, Lilith Reynard.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Bomberman asked, getting the troubling feeling that, once again, he was going to have to clean up one of the universe problems. And whenever he did that, it usually meant a fair amount of him being beaten up, shot at, blown up, bitten by both Pommy and the enemy, shot at some more and insulted in the farthest reaches of the galaxy.

"Nothing much really. We just thought we'd see how you were doing Shiro. It's been ages since we last saw you" Rukifellth said.

"Yeah, about three or four games" Lilith muttered behind him, nearly shattering the fourth wall.

"I guess it has been a while. Still, things have been pretty quiet lately. There was some trouble with this psycho called Brainbomber, but apart from that things have been fine" Bomberman said.

"Yeah, we've not exactly been having the best luck either. We've barely been able to steal enough to get by. I blame it on Johnny Depp. He made pirating popular, and now everyone's doing it. There's nothing left for us" Rukifellth said.

"You know Rukifellth, has it ever occurred to you to get a real job?" Bomberman asked.

"No Shiro. Has it ever occurred to you to get a laser cannon in the face?" Rukifellth replied. Bomberman decided not to say anything else insulting; as it was clear Rukifellth was in one of his Crazed Loon moods.

"Actually, we did find something. But it was pretty poor quality" Lilith said, after whacking Rukifellth over the head for threatening Bomberman with painful death, yet again.

"Poor quality? What was it, a fanfic by Rensuko Kaitzo?" Bomberman asked. Lilith and Rukifellth both visibly shuddered at that.

"Don't even joke about that Shiro" Lilith said.

"They only joke around here is the fact that I haven't managed to kill either Bomberman or Sora yet" Rukifellth said, before being smashed over the head by War and Peace.

"One day, I might actually knock the psychosis out of him" Lilith said.

"Well, Rukifellth's blunt trauma aside, what was it you found?" Bomberman asked.

"Some weird looking space ship. But the whole thing was hollowed out and derelict" Lilith explained.

"If that's the best thing you could find, then you really are doing badly" Bomberman said.

"Well, we'll see you soon Shiro. We're planning on paying Bomber Star a visit. Oh, and by the way, whatever happened to that sidekick you had? Max, was it?" Lilith asked.

"Who knows? I saved him from Brainbomber a while ago, and I haven't seen him since" Bomberman said.

"Ah well. He always seemed like a jerk to me anyway" Lilith replied, before turning the monitor off. Feeling satisfied that the conversation had not resulted in him being blown into a million fragments, Bomberman went back to relaxing.

Elsewhere, on a distant asteroid staging ground, Brainbomber stood over three cryogenic tubes, each one of which contained a shadowy figure. Brainbomber smiled to himself as he pressed several switches, causing power to flow through them.

"At last. Dr Lannis! It has begun!" Brainbomber yelled out, as a medium sized man, in a lab coat scurried out from the shadows. He had a golden mask fixed to his face, and twitched as he began pressing various buttons, and pulling various levers.

"How much longer?" Brainbomber asked, as Lannis attached several wires to the tubes.

"Not long now sir. The dimensional transcenders have begun to collect the dimensional energy, and conduct it into the tubes, which will generate our improbability field, which shall allow them to live again" Dr Lannis said, as the darkness was lit up by thousands of computer monitors, all of them showing reams and reams of numbers. Power surged though the tubes, and the shadowy figures twitched.

"Live! Live! I command you…live!" Lannis yelled out. The tubes glowed a burning blue, before finally returning to normal. And then, the glass on the tubes cracked and broke open. And now, standing in the wreckage of the tubes are the forms of Magnet Bomber, Pretty Bomber and Golem Bomber.

"They're alive!" Lannis yelled out, as the three bombers stepped forward.

"At last. Now Lannis, you shall rebuild my army. All that remains is the two space pirates, Rukifellth and Lilith. And you shall deliver them to me" Brainbomber said, pointing into the shadows.

"Of course. That's what we're paid for" a voice said, as two figures stepped forward. The first was a man of about twenty five, clad entirely in black and the second was a girl of twelve, dressed in Goth clothing.

"Exactly. And when you hire Jack and Marla to do a job, you hire the best" the girl said, lifting up an AK47.

To Be Continued.

Authors note: Well, what do you think? Jack and Marla are from my original fiction "The Game" and are hired assassins. Lannis is making his fanfic debut here, and is a Dr Frankenstein parody, as should have been obvious by the whole "It's alive!" bit. In the next Chapter, Brainbomber is going to make his first move against our heroes, and you'll get to see Jack and Marla in action.


	2. chapter 2

BOMBERMAN: Chaos and Control

Foreword: Bomberman, and all registered trademarks are owned by Vatical and Hudson. Bomberman's full name (Shiro Yogeki) is owned by Sora G Silverwind, princess of pandemonium. I own Marla, Jack, Lannis and Vortex Bomber. All copyright infringement is intended. Why wouldn't it be?

Chapter two

Introduction to a madman

In the cold reaches of space, a large asteroid drifted silently, seemingly uninhabited. However, on this seemingly lifeless lump of rock, stood the secret staging ground of the infamous Brainbomber. He sat in a huge throne, surrounded by his three loyal generals Magnet Bomber, Pretty Bomber and Golem Bomber. They would once more be a part of his empire. And stood before him, was his chief scientist Lannis Balthair.

"Tell me Lannis. How goes the process?" Brainbomber asked.

"There are some…problems with the process. We are trying to correct them sir" Lannis said, seeming visibly nervous.

"I designed and built the process Lannis. I know there is no problem. Unless your feeble mind cannot deal with it? Perhaps I should begin looking for your replacement" Brainbomber said. Lannis quickly shook his head.

"I thought not. I want my army ready by today Lannis. I need them ready in case our two space pirate guests cause any trouble" Brainbomber said.

"So you've already sent out Jack and Marla? What if they fail?" Lannis asked.

"Jack and Marla do not fail" Brainbomber replied.

On the planet Bomber Star, the roar of engines signified the arrival of the famous space pirates Lilith Reynard and Rukifellth Kourichi. There sleek ship had arrived directly next to the house of the hero of Bomber Star, Shiro Yogeki aka Bomberman.

"Man. Bomberman's house is a dump!" Rukifellth yelled out in the loudest voice possible, before being punched in the shoulder by Lilith.

"Ruk, what did I tell you about not insulting Shiro?" Lilith asked.

"I don't know. I got lost in your eyes" Rukifellth replied, showcasing his "Charm".

"Ruk, when you're done acting like a bad romance movie character, bring our stuff in" Lilith said.

"Of course your majesty. Anything else? A heater perhaps, to help melt some of that ice in your veins?" Rukifellth asked, while mock bowing.

"Say something like that again, and I'll have you turned into a woman" Lilith snapped back.

"Yeah right. And how would you do tha…" Rukifellth began, before stopping mid sentence, and hurrying away. And, across the street from Bomberman's house, a single black van stood on the kerb. Inside were a man and a girl in dark goth clothing. The man was known as Jack, and looked to be about twenty five, while the girl called herself Marla, and looked twelve. Both of them were assembling AK-47 assault rifles.

"So, is this one of the important ones?" Marla asked.

"There all important" Jack replied simply, before sighing as he saw his companions sulky expression.

"Yes. It's one of the 'Special' jobs. Why else would I bring the negotiator?" Jack said, gesturing at a huge cannon like weapon. Marla's face lit up, as she hefted her assault rifle into the air.

"And it isn't even my birthday" Marla said, smiling.

Inside Bombermans house, we see that the topic of conversation has turned to Rukifellth's pet obsession, killing Sora G Silverwind.

"I mean she kidnaps me, makes me read the worst fan fiction known to man, beats me up, shoots at me with weird magic and yet people say I'm 'Radical' when I attempt to murder her in horrible ways! I mean who's the real psychopathic pirate here? Not me my friend! Not me!" Rukifellth ranted.

"So Shiro, how are you coping now that Max is getting so much publicity?" Lilith asked, completely ignoring her companion's ravings.

"I'm managing. But I mean what the hell! I save Bomber Star over twenty times from insane menaces and invasions, risking life and limb for it and what happens? Some new guy comes along and suddenly he gets his own game! And after I saved his life, to" Bomberman said.

"Shiro, I get the feeling your more than a little jealous of your cyber-sidekick" Lilith said.

"Oh come on! If someone replaced you and Ruk as space pirates you would be annoyed. Especially, if it was someone who had barely appeared until then!" Bomberman yelled out. At that point the windows blasted inwards, as thousands of bullets tore into the room, shredding everything in sight.

"Oh god no! I just fixed this place up from the last psycho who demolished it!" Bomberman yelled out. At that point, what was left of the door swung open, revealing Jack and Marla standing there.

"Knock, knock" Marla said, a sadistic smile on her face. Both she and Jack moved forward. Rukifellth drew his sword at once and swung it at Jack, only for Jack to remove one of his own. The two swords met with a clang, rebounding of each other. Lilith sent a Chi blast at Marla, who dodged just in time, and fired off several rounds of ammo at Lilith, who leapt out of the way.

"That all you got?" Lilith asked.

"No. This is" Marla responded, pointing a pair of twin Uzi's Lilith, and opening fire. Lilith easily dodged most of the bullets, only for several of them to hit her arms and legs. Bomberman hurled a bomb at jack that exploded, hurling Jack backwards into a wall.

"Nice shot Shiro. Behind you!" Rukifellth yelled out, and Bomberman whirled around just in time to see Marla levelling a gun at him. He prepared to dodge, as Marla pulled the trigger. There was a click, and then silence.

"Hey, it didn't work. Wow, even Ruk wouldn't be dumb enough to shoot at someone with an empty gun!" Bomberman said, shortly before a burst of golden light fired from the gun, and hit him in the chest, causing him to crumple to the ground. Rukifellth threw his sword at Marla, where it sliced into her hand, causing her to drop the gun.

"Shiro, Lilith, are you okay?" Rukifellth asked, rushing towards them, turning his back on the fallen Jack. As he checked Lilith and Bombermans pulse, Jack pointed a similar gun to Marla's at Rukifellth and clicked the safety off.

"Turn around. Now." Jack said. Rukifellth did so, only to be blasted to the ground by a second beam of golden light, this one from Jack's gun.

"I never shoot a man in the back" Jack said.

"So do we get to kill them Jack? Please say we get to kill them!" Marla asked.

"No. Bring the two space pirates, and leave the message that Brainbomber gave us. Don't kill them" Jack said, before noting his companion's downcast look.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll find someone for you to kill later" Jack said.

"Thanks Jack. You always know how to cheer me up!" Marla said, as she and Jack carried the two space pirates away.

As Bomberman awoke, he saw a miniature holographic emitter in front of him, with an image of Brainbomber on it.

"Greetings my old adversary. I have something I'll think you'll want to see" Brainbomber said, as the emitter displayed an image of Lilith and Rukifellth, shackled to a wall.

"Your little friends are alive for now, but if you don't get to the small planet of Warpine 4 in three hours time, they have all the life expectancy of your average policeman, in a ghetto town. But before you rush off to play the daring knight in white armour, I have one more thing to show you" Brainbomber continued, as the emitter showed a bomber, dressed entirely in black with two blood red eyes glowing through.

"Meet my fourth general. Vortex Bomber!" Brainbomber yelled out.

To Be Continued…

Authors note: Well, that's the second chapter done. Jack and Marla may have seemed a bit to "Invincible", but they are meant to be highly skilled assassins and there certainly not Mary Sue characters, as there far from perfect. There the worst pair of murderous, psychopathic, lethally dangerous couple since the Joker and Harley Quinn. But don't worry, in the next chapter they get there come uppance.


	3. Chapter 3

Bomberman: Chaos and Control

Foreword: Bomberman, and all registered trademarks are owned by Vatical and Hudson. Bomberman's full name (Shiro Yogeki) is owned by Sora G Silverwind, princess of pandemonium. I own Marla, Jack, Darkbomber, Lannis and Vortex Bomber. All copyright infringement is intended. Why wouldn't it be?

Chapter three

Forged in Fire

On a small, previously uninhabited world, sits a madman. He is known only as Brainbomber, leader of the four deadly bombers, and old enemy of Shiro Yogeki, Aka Bomberman. And now he stands, hale and healthy once more, before the eyes of his two prisoners, the space pirates Lilith Reynard and Rukifellth Kourichi. At his side are his generals, Magnet Bomber, Pretty Bomber, Golem Bomber and Vortex Bomber, as well as Jack and Marla the two assassins who brought Lilith and Rukifellth to him and his head scientist Lannis Balthair.

"So, how do my new guests feel? Comfy?" Brainbomber asked.

"Not really" Lilith replied, narrowing her eyes at Brainbomber.

"Good. But fear not, I'm not going to kill you. If I wanted you dead, I would have had Jack and Marla put a bullet in your brain" Brainbomber said.

"He's right there. And I'd have been happy to" Marla added.

"But no, I want you to bring Bomberman scurrying here from his base on Bomber Star. For then, and only then, shall he at last see my grand plan" Brainbomber said.

"Oh good. It's the 'My evil scheme' speech. Alright, 'Dr Evil' lets hear it" Lilith said.

"Bomberman and I…share a link. When he destroyed me, something happened. I felt myself die at the explosive force of one of his attacks, and yet, as my heart beat for the last time, something recharged it. I was alive. Weakened, but alive. Now he and I are linked. I intend to bring him here, so I can make him embrace that link. I shall transform him…into my lieutenant" Brainbomber said.

"You think you can make Bomberman your Darth Vader? Oh come on" Lilith said.

"Mock me while you can. I and I alone now understand the potent energy Bomberman can tap into. It was this energy which saved me, this energy that was released during our battle. And I shall unleash and master it. I and I alone shall control this dark power. Now, although my powers don't work on you, please bare in mind that if you try to escape, Golem Bomber shall crush you to powder. Gentlemen, lets go" Brainbomber said, before gliding away, followed by his allies.

On another part of the planet, a small silver/white ship landed, and its hatch opened to reveal Bomberman standing there. By his side was his sidekick Pommy, a small yellow creature, with huge ears. Bomberman carried a heavy back pack containing Rukifellth's sword.

"This is the place Pommy. This is where Brainbomber is holding Ruk and Lilith. I just hope there okay" Bomberman said, stepping out of the craft onto the surface of the planet.

"Myu! Pommy thought you took care of that control freak month's ago!" Pommy said.

"So did I. But we can figure out how he came back, after I kick his ass halfway across the galaxy" Bomberman said. It was at that point that he heard the click of a safety catch behind him.

"You shall not be doing that, my friend. Now, I suggest you come with us" Jack said, stepping into the light with Marla.

"You attacked my friends, you ruined my house and you shot me, and you think I'll take orders from you? Not today Jack!" Bomberman yelled out, unsheathing Rukifellth's sword, and swinging it forwards. Jack attempted to parry with his own blade, only for it to be sliced clean in two by Bombermans. Bomberman then kicked Jack away before slamming the blade through Jack's leg. Bomberman then spun around, and threw a lightning bomb at Marla, shocking her into unconsciousness.

"Take your creepy little girlfriend, and get out of here Jack. Consider your contract over" Bomberman said, removing the sword from Jacks leg, and walking towards the holding cells. As he entered he saw both Rukifellth and Lilith tied down to two metal tables.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get you out of here" Bomberman said, undoing the restraints.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my sword?" Rukifellth asked.

"Ruk, I really don't have time for your pettiness right now" Bomberman said, only to see Lannis creeping about behind him.

"Alright pal, who are you, and what are you doing here?" Bomberman asked, swinging around to face Lannis.

"I am Dr Lannis Balthair, head scientist of special research. I'm here to help you" Lannis said.

"Help me? Then you're not one of Brainbomber's goons?" Bomberman asked.

"Yes…and no. I just want to get to safety. I'll lead you and your friends to safety, in return for safe passage back to Bomber Star" Lannis explained.

"Lead the way" Bomberman said. A few minutes later, Lannis had lead Bomberman, and the limping forms of Lilith and Rukifellth, down a long corridor, to a large steel door.

"This is a hidden exit to Brainbomber's base. This will allow us to avoid the guards" Lannis said. He swung the door open, and Bomberman, Lilith and Rukifellth were greeted by the site…of Brainbomber, standing with his four generals.

"I believe the official term is, 'Text Book Ambush'" Brainbomber said.

"You tricked me! Who do you think I am, Knuckles!" Bomberman yelled out, as Lannis backed away.

"I just do what I need to do. I mean really, in the same circumstances, you'd do the same surely?" Lannis said.

"What you mean acting like a back-stabbing creep? No, not really" Bomberman said.

"Enough. It is time for you to learn why I brought you here Bomberman. I brought you here, so you could at last tap into your true power. To summon the dark energies I sensed in you. All these years, no one suspected they existed, but I uncovered them. Now you shall unleash them. Free the true darkness!" Brainbomber ranted.

"Pal, I don't know what you've been drinking, but don't send it my way. Sounds like you came back to life with a few less brain cells to me" Bomberman said.

"So be it. Magnet Bomber, Golem Bomber…kill him!" Brainbomber yelled out, as the two generals charged. Magnet Bomber transformed INTO Magnet Dragon and reared back before smashing into Bomberman, even as Golem Bomber transformed into Golem Ghost and used his arcane powers to blast Bomberman away.

"Not that I care, but if he dies, won't your plan be ruined?" Lannis asked. Brainbomber simply smiled and shook his head.

"He won't die. You'll see. He has to come close though, nearly die…so he can truly live!" Brainbomber said. Magnet Dragon flung Bomberman through a wall, as Golem Ghost summoned several spirits which began attacking Bomberman, hammering him into the ground. Magnet Dragon then began crushing Bomberman, coiling around him like a cobra.

"And now…a spark!" Brainbomber yelled out, his eyes glowing as he probed Bombermans mind, unlocking the dark power sealed away inside. As Magnet Dragon began to finish his squeezing the life out of Bomberman, Bombermans eyes flared a dark red, and he flexed, tearing Magnet Dragons coils apart. He then turned to Golem Ghost, and threw several lightning and fire bombs, blowing Golem Ghost into millions of fragments.

"Power…limitless power!" Bomberman yelled out, his white and blue suit turning a solid black, his helmet turning a deep blue, his skin turning chalk white.

"It is done! By unlocking the dark energies that Bomberman contains…energies that I believe are linked to Chaos Energy…I have transformed him! No longer is he Bomberman. Now he is…Darkbomber!" Brainbomber yelled out, as Vortexbomber and Pretty Bomber began to laugh.

To Be Continued…

Authors Note: Wow. This chapter just really fitted together well. As for the whole Brainbomber/Bomberman link and the Darkbomber thing, blame it on me watching both Angel season 2 while also watching Matrix Reloaded and reading the Dark Phoenix saga in X-Men. Still, that doesn't mean that it's going to be a complete rip off, as I've added plenty of extra elements to the plot. In the next chapter, we'll get a good look at how Vortexbomber operates; we'll see what Darkbomber's like and we'll get an added bonus. Remember how Brainbomber said Bombermans power is linked to Chaos Energy? Well guess who's coming to visit? That's right folks; the ever psychotic Super Sonic is back! And he's coming to lay a high power smack down on Darkbomber!


	4. Chapter 4

Bomberman: Chaos and Control

Foreword: Bomberman, and all registered trademarks are owned by Vatical and Hudson. Bomberman's full name (Shiro Yogeki) is owned by Sora G Silverwind, princess of pandemonium. I own Marla, Jack, Darkbomber, Lannis and Vortex Bomber. All copyright infringement is intended. Why wouldn't it be?

Chapter four

Dark Chaos

On a small planet, inhabited by the psychopathic villain Brainbomber, things are not going well. The space pirates known as Rukifellth Kourichi and Lilith Reynard have just witnessed what could be Bomber Stars blackest hour. Its hero Bomberman had come to rescue them, only to be ambushed by two of Brainbomber's generals. However, Brainbomber activated some hidden trigger in Bombermans brain that caused him to tap into a dark store of Chaos Energy. Now he stands transformed into the being that Brainbomber has dubbed Darkbomber.

"Power! Limitless power! It feels like I've been hooked up to a million power plants!" Darkbomber yelled out.

"HAHAHAHA! It aCtuAllY woRkED!" Vortexbomber yelled out, clapping and giggling.

"Calm yourself, my over eager general. Tell me Darkbomber…how do you feel?" Brainbomber asked.

"At the moment? I feel like blasting laughing boy here, into a million pieces" Darkbomber said, grinning at Vortexbomber.

"Do iT! KiLL mE! LeT's HavE US a LIghT sHOw!" Vortexbomber cackled out, standing and holding his arms out.

"No thanks. It's really pretty pointless killing someone, if they want to die" Darkbomber said, turning away from the still giggling Vortexbomber.

"oH sURe! I kNEw yOu WerE AlL tALk!" Vortexbomber yelled out. Darkbomber then turned around, and flung a fire bomber at Vortexbomber, vaporising him. However, on the spot where Vortexbomber had been killed, a wormhole emerged, and Vortexbomber stepped out, completely healthy once more.

"WoW, wHAt A RUsh!" Vortexbomber yelled out.

"There's something you don't see everyday" Rukifellth said.

"Vortexbomber is a living black hole. If he dies, a second one of him is recreated simultaneously. Quite simply, he stores time. If he dies, he is rewound to a point, prior his death" Brainbomber explained.

"No more questions. It's time to die" Darkbomber said, turning to Rukifellth and Lilith.

"Start running. I'll give you one minute. Then I come looking for you" Darkbomber said. Rukifellth and Lilith rushed towards the exit, and Darkbomber smiled, before stalking off.

"That one will be trouble" Pretty Bomber said.

"Silence. He is to be my second in command, and you will treat him with respect. Now Vortexbomber, we proceed with phase three. Bring the cannon up" Brainbomber said.

"So, I GeT To mAKe ThE STrikE?" Vortex bomber asked. Brainbomber nodded.

"It's time to destroy all of Bomber Star" Brainbomber said.

Elsewhere on the surface of the planet, both Rukifellth and Lilith had managed to get to the space craft that had brought Bomberman there, and were preparing to launch it.

"How much longer?" Lilith asked, as Rukifellth pressed various buttons and pulled levers.

"Not long now. I just need to reconfigure the engine and we should be…" Rukifellth began, before seeing the door blown open.

"Running away? No, no, no. That's not how we play this game. You can hide, but you can't run" Darkbomber said, as Rukifellth swung his sword at him. Darkbomber simply grabbed the sword, by the blade, and shattered it.

"If that's all you've got Ruk, your even more pathetic than I remember" Darkbomber said, flinging Rukifellth through a wall.

"Back away from him now Shiro or I swear to god, I will kill you" Lilith said.

"Ah, Lilith. Concerned for your little pirate pal? How touching, how sweet, how nauseating. How…you" Darkbomber said, with a smirk. Lilith scowled before firing a blast of Chi energy that sent Darkbomber staggering away.

"Wow. Not bad. Of course…not that good either" Darkbomber said, before flinging an electric bomb at Lilith, rendering her unconscious.

A few short minutes later, Darkbomber entered the main room of Brainbomber's base, only to be greeted by Pretty Bomber.

"You are late. You were meant to just bring them back, not toy with them. Personally, I don't see what Brainbomber sees in you" Pretty Bomber said, glowering.

"Jealous? Ah, I'd better put you out of your misery" Darkbomber said, gabbing Pretty Bomber by the throat.

"Now open wide, and say aghhhhh!" Darkbomber said, placing an ice bomb in Pretty Bombers mouth, and detonating it, freezing her from the inside out.

"Pity. Still, she had a good run" Darkbomber said, dropping the body to the floor where it shattered into pieces.

Elsewhere, in the labs of Lannis Balthair, a large and complex looking robot lies on the table. Brainbomber watched, as Lannis places several wire connection in its head.

"Will is work, Lannis?" Brainbomber asked.

"Of course. This is one of my best pieces, if I do say so myself. It will work perfectly" Lannis said, as Darkbomber entered the room, dragging Lilith and Rukifellth behind him.

"Here they are. So where's Vortex?" Darkbomber asked.

"Oh him? He's probably off annihilating Bomber Star. Did we neglect to mention that?" Lannis asked.

"Yes actually. But it's no worry. I'll just kill him" Darkbomber said, before ;lifting up a metal pole that was lying on the floor, and ramming it through Brainbomber's chest.

He then turned to Lannis, and backhanded him into his equipment, crashing to the ground with it.

"If you'll excuse me" Darkbomber said, stepping over the still twitching Brainbomber.

"Nothing personal. But I can't have Bomber Star destroyed yet. I still have some people I need to kill" Darkbomber said, walking away. Lannis pulled himself to his feet, and looked down as Brainbomber struggled to stand up.

"So sorry sir. But I have to think of number one after all" Lannis said, heading after Darkbomber. Brainbomber dragged himself towards the robot that lay on the table, and grabbed the wires that were connected to it.

In the weapons room, Vortexbomber cackled as the weaponry aligned with Bomber Star. He was still cackling as he was blasted fifty feet away from the weaponry by a fire bomb.

"Not so fast pal. Don't touch that dial, we still have plenty more to do. And I have no intention of seeing Bomber Star turned into a smoking crater…Just yet" Darkbomber said. It was at that point that he was shot in the back by a full power plasma beam, collapsing onto the ground.

"Vortexbomber get up! I didn't build you so you could lounge around!" Lannis said, walking past Darkbomber.

"He SHoT ME! ANd He DiDN't eVEn fiNisH me OfF!" Vortexbomber yelled out.

"We need to call in some help. Darkbomber has turned treacherous, and I have no intention of being turned to mince meat by him" Lannis said, heading towards the exits.

"WhAt SHoUld I dO?" Vortexbomber asked.

"Stay here and hold off Darkbomber. I'll see about getting a workable space craft" Lannis said, before rushing off. Vortexbomber giggled to himself, before leaping at Darkbomber, only to be caught in mid air by the throat.

"You really think you can stop me? You're either very stupid or…very stupid" Darkbomber said, before squeezing, slicing Vortexbombers head off. As Darkbomber walked away, a vortex appeared, and a fully restored Vortexbomber stepped out of it.

"Is ThAt aLL YoU Got?" Vortexbomber yelled out, hurling a vortex bomb at Darkbomber. It detonated, creating a swirling vortex that sucked in Darkbomber.

"AWwWWwW, DArKbOMbeR lEFt. AnD I diDn'T GeT A ChANcE tOo sAY My GOodbyE'S!" Vortexbomber laughed out. Suddenly, a second vortex appeared, and Darkbomber emerged from it.

"Is that all you've got? That's just sad" Darkbomber said, before blasting Vortexbomber with a bomb that sent Vortexbomber hurtling into a wall.

"Enough! I did not grant you this power so you could use it against me! Clearly Darkbomber, a lesson is in order" Brainbomber said, stepping forward with his eyes glowing. Darkbomber doubled over in pain, clutching his head.

"Now then, Vortexbomber, go and find Lannis, and tell him to cease his cowering. Darkbomber, I have chosen to destroy Bomber Star, and I shall. I command and you follow!" Brainbomber said.

"Hey Brainless! Hate to interrupt your big, 'My Evil Scheme' moment, but guess what?" Rukifellth asked, stepping into the room with Lilith.

"We brought help" Rukifellth said, gesturing behind him, as from the shadows stepped…Super Sonic!

"Perfect! Now at last I have a real challenge. So… let's do this thing, Sparky!" Darkbomber said, glowing with a black energy as he squared off to face Super Sonic.

Authors Note: Well, that's another chapter finished, and things are coming together. In the next chapter, Darkbomber and Super Sonic will have there big battle scene, and we'll learn why Brainbomber wishes to destroy Bomber Star. You won't want to miss the next chapter, as we learn the full scale of Brainbomber's mad scheme. Plus, we learn a surprising fact about Lannis Balthair. Some may have guessed already, but here's a hint. It ties in with that robot that Brainbomber was having him build.


	5. Chapter 5

Bomberman: Chaos and Control

Foreword: Bomberman, and all registered trademarks are owned by Vatical and Hudson. Bomberman's full name (Shiro Yogeki) is owned by Sora G Silverwind, princess of pandemonium. I own Marla, Jack, Darkbomber, Lannis and Vortex Bomber. All copyright infringement is intended. Why wouldn't it be?

Chapter five

Turning point

In the inky blackness of space, three ships soared gently and silently. They resembled two scythe edges joined together, and were sleek silver. They moved with a definite purpose, towards several spherical ships. And between the three ships, an intelligence that was not human, was communicating.

Communication 1 begins

Gun ships spotted. Approaching on silent vector. Weapons engaged.

Spotted. Gun-ships approaching on attack vector. Weapons engaged to assault mode.

Weapons fired. All gun-ships successfully destroyed. Preparing to return to base. Communicating success to Balthair at high command.

Communication 1 ends.

A short few light years away, on the desolate planetoid that plays host to Brainbomber's high tech base of operations, events have quickly begun to spiral out of control. Having used his mental techniques to awaken Bombermans dark side, Brainbomber transformed him into Darkbomber, giving him access to the powerful Chaos Energy. However, Bombermans allies, Rukifellth and Lilith have managed to call for help, and have brought in the chaos energy powered Super Sonic, who is now confronting Darkbomber. And from the sidelines, Lannis Balthair and his creation Vortexbomber, watch on.

"So, this is the best you could do? Well if Sparky here wants a throw down, then I'm game" Darkbomber said.

"This isn't like you Bomberman. You can regain control is you try hard enough" Super Sonic said. Darkbomber just laughed, before flinging a Lava Bomb at Super Sonic, causing a huge explosion. Super Sonic merely shrugged it off, before slamming his fists into Darkbomber, sending him smashing through the wall.

"Not bad, Sparky. But if that's all you've got, you should just go home now" Darkbomber said, using an electricity bomb to blast Super Sonic backwards, the electricity arcing through Super Sonic, causing smoke to rise from him. Darkbomber then kicked the collapsed Super Sonic in the chest, lifting him off the ground and sending him flying through the air. Super Sonic smashed into a computer bank and slumped to the ground, before slowly rising to his feet.

"If you want to get hurt Bomberman, you could have just asked" Super Sonic said, before grabbing Darkbomber by the throat and lifting him up into the air. He then hammered Darkbomber's head into one of the walls, leaving a dent in the wall from it. Brainbomber looked on smiling.

"Hey, your guy is getting his ass handed to him on a silver plate. Why are you smiling?" Lilith asked.

"Why am I smiling? Because I've gotten past your mental defences" Brainbomber said, as Liliths eyes went blank.

"Now then, go and help Lannis prep the cannon. I want to see Planet Bomber's destruction" Brainbomber said, before walking away.

Elsewhere in the complex, Vortexbomber giggled to himself as he scuttled towards one of its escape pods. He began entering the activation code, when he heard a click behind him. He spun around to see that Jack and Marla were standing behind him, guns raised and aimed directly at his head.

"GO aWaY fREakS, I'Ve GOt wORk tO Do" Vortexbomber said.

"So do we" Jack said, before opening fire. The blast sent Vortexbomber staggering away, as he frantically tried to recover, before being shot six more times. He collapsed, struggling to revive, before falling silent.

"Experimental weaponry. Designed to counteract your abilities" Jack said, before leaving Vortexbombers corpse lying there.

In the main cannon control room, Lannis watched as the cannon locked its target on the planet of Bomber Star. Lilith pulled one final lever, and the targeting system finished its preparations, and began to glow. Lannis then turned to Rukifellth, a smile just visible underneath his golden mask.

"In a matter of minutes, Bomber Star is going to burn like a torch" Lannis said.

"And I'm going to wear your head as a hat!" Rukifellth yelled.

"Aw, is the big scary pirate feeling worried? Good. Because I guarantee that Sparky up there is going to lose to Darkbomber, and then…well, I suppose you'll join your red headed colleague, as one of Brainbomber's mindless slaves" Lannis said, pulling a lever, that caused the cannon to raise into the sky, and plugged a converter system into it.

"Now then…I think now would be a good time to make an exit" Lannis said, opening the door, to be confronted by Jack.

"Hello Lannis" Jack said simply, before firing, putting a bullet in a Lannis leg, causing him to collapse to the ground in pain.

"Eeagghhhhh! You…you shot my leg!" Lannis yelled out.

"Oh be quiet. I wanted to kill you, but Jack said we needed the code from you" Marla said, following Jack into the room.

"You don't know who you're dealing with here! I suggest you drop your gun right now, or else I…"Lannis began, before Jack fired, shooting Lannis in the arm this time.

"The code. Now" Jack said.

"Vatical. Now, will you let me go?" Lannis asked.

"Sure, you can limp away now. Good luck Lannis" Marla said.

"Oh, I have plenty of that" Lannis said, heading towards the launch bays. Jack released Rukifellth, who collapsed to the ground.

"If you can walk, I suggest you follow us. I know the quickest route to Brainbomber's central chamber, where your strange friends are currently battling" Jack said.

"Hey wait a minute. First you kidnap me and Lilith and try to kill Bomberman, now you're trying to help us? Whose side are you on?" Rukifellth asked.

"At the moment, yours. Marla and I have rules we adhere to…and Brainbomber's plan threatens millions of people. So…will you trust me?" Jack asked.

"For now? Sure" Rukifellth said, following Jack out of the room.

Brainbomber smiled as Darkbomber smashed Super Sonic through one of the windows, face first. As he had expected, the fight was in his favour. He heard a click, and found himself facing off against Rukifellth, Jack and Marla.

"I knew you were going to betray me you know. No matter…my plan is already in affect" Brainbomber said.

"What plan? How does blowing up Bomber Star help you?" Rukifellth asked.

"Look at me. I stand before you, reenergized by the energy transfer module. It converts the energy released by an explosion into raw power. The destruction of my ship was enough to restore me to full power…imagine what the power of an entire planet exploding would do? It would make me a god…invincible! Unstoppable! This universe would be mine for the taking" Brainbomber said.

"Oh good, it's time for the super villain rant. So, let's hear it. What happens next?" Rukifellth asked.

"Then, my mind shall enslave the universe. All will bow before me. And then…no more violence. No more pain. One strong mind, to control order in the universe!" Brainbomber said.

"And will all the trains run on time?" Marla asked, sarcastically.

"Say what you want…shortly your arrogant minds will be enslaved by mine!" Brainbomber said. At that point, Darkbomber was hurled through a wall next to them, as Super Sonic stepped forward.

"It's over…he's finished" Super Sonic said.

"Fool! You think you can stand against me? I'll reduce you to ash!" Brainbomber called out, summoning several lightning bolts, which impacted Super Sonic, sending him flying.

"Marla, activate it now!" Jack called out, and Marla pressed a red button on a flat matt black device. It caused a bright flash of light, and Darkbomber collapsed, his colours returning into Bombermans familiar white and blue colours.

"Ow…I feel unpleasantly like I'm drunk" Bomberman said, getting up slowly.

"What's so unpleaseant about being drunk?" Rukifellth asked.

"Ask a glass of water" Bomberman said, steadying himself against a wall.

"So, you're little device deprogrammed him…and you think that'll save you? I am Brainbomber, rightful ruler of the universe! And you are nothing!" Brainbomber yelled, calling down several lightning bolts, that Rukifellth managed to doge, knocking Bomberman out of there path. At that point, Brainbomber was blaster backwards by a Chi blast, as Lilith stepped forward.

"Bomberman wasn't the only one cured by the device" she said smiling.

"I will not be beaten by your meagre power! Behold my glorious genius!" Brainbomber yelled out, as the cannon raised itself and swung towards Bomber Star.

"I will absorb this planets energy…and then another! And then another! And then another! I will use the power of these planets as raw fuel, to make me a god!" Brainbomber yelled out, summoning still more lightning bolts, which struck the area around Bomberman and his team, causing the machinery to spark and explode, as electricity coursed through the base.

"Wait a minute…of course!" Bomber yelled, before launching several ice bombs, which exploded making an ice wall.

"Is this the best you can do, Bomberman? You pathetic fool!" Brainbomber yelled out, summoning more lightning bolts.

"No…this is!" Bomber said, launching a fire bomb that melted the ice, casing a massive puddle of ice water surround Brainbomber.

"Oh, help a puddle! I'm shaking Bomberman!" Brainbomber said mockingly, summoning down a massive lightning bolt…which struck the water that was surround Brainbomber.

"Oh shi…." Brainbomber began, before the water at his feet caused the millions of volts of electricity to arc into his body, frying him. Smoke began to rise form his head, his eyes bulged, his boots melted and his body spasmed, and finally, he slumped to the ground, smoke rising from his body.

"Oh my god, Bomberman actually did something smart" Rukifellth said, grinning evilly before being smacked over the head by Lilith. At that moment, Brainbomber's body began to evaporate, before finally disappearing into nothing.

"I guess the shock got rid of all the energy that regenerated him…without it, he just faded to nothing" Lilith said, looking at the pile of clothes that was all that was left of Brainbomber. At that point, the whole planet began to shake, as the base crumbled.

"Okay, now is a good time to make an exit I think!" Bomberman yelled out, rushing to the exit, closely followed by Lilith, Rukifellth, Jack, Marla and Super Sonic. Bombermans craft launched away, just as the planet imploded, leaving only a few stray bits of rock floating through space.

"Thank god it's over. Talk about a long day! The minute I get back to Bomber Star, I'm just going to collapse…don't wake me until the next apocalypse" Bomberman said, with a grin. However, his smile was cut short when he saw what was on the monitor screen. Surrounding the ships, were thousands of sleek silver ships, shaped like two scythe blades joined together. The monitor was filled with static for a minute, before Lannis's image filled the screen.

"Surprised to see me? I'll make this nice and simple for you. If you don't surrender in five minutes, my friends here will open fire, atomising you with ease" Lannis said.

"Where the hell did he get technology like this!" Rukifellth yelled out.

"You can thank my friend here for that" Lannis said, stepping aside as a shadowy figure in a red and black suit stepped forward.

"I am the Eggman! MUAHAHAHAHA!" he yelled out.

"It never ends, does it?" Bomber asked, as the ships opened fire.

To Be Continued…in Bomberman: Dark Horizon! Coming soon to a fanfic near you! And remember…

♪Pledge allegiance to Eggman! ♪ (Sparkle noise)


End file.
